1. Technical Field
This invention relates a system and method for actively monitoring and reporting service usage activity on a wireless system, and more specifically, to a system for compiling service usage records for services used on the wireless system and transmitting the service usage records to a remote server for processing.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There are calling/billing systems in the art. Such systems typically include a Subscriber Identity Module smart card (“SIM card”) hooked into a cellular telephone, where the SIM cards contain information personal to the user. Such systems require specialized software on the cellular telephone, in order for compilation of call information to occur. For example, in typical systems, a SIM card for a Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) cell phone can only be used with certain GSM cell phones having the specialized software on the GSM cell phone itself.
There are also calling/billing systems in the art which include SIM cards on which a running total is kept of the user's minutes and rating occurs on the card. Such SIM cards can be for calling plans where the user pays for minutes and services prior to using the minutes and services. In such SIM cards, a tariff table within the SIM card keeps track of the minutes and service and shuts off service itself when the user's paid minutes and/or services have been used up. Some of these systems conduct billing in real-time on the SIM. There are also additional SIM cards in the art in which complex billing rules are stored on the SIM card itself. Other calling/billing systems in the art allow the user to replenish an account (e.g., add minutes and services) during a call.